


Blood Night (The Daiquiri of Lacuas Grave #1)

by Fireyprincess1



Category: Orignal
Genre: Adventure, Astral Beings, Crime, Darkness, Demon, Drawf, Eleves, Fate, God/Goddess - Freeform, Grolls, Horror, Humanity, Love, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Orginal story, Prophecy, Romance, Starcrossed Lovers, Witch - Freeform, Wizard, angel - Freeform, elfs - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, light - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireyprincess1/pseuds/Fireyprincess1
Summary: From the events of "The Holy War" ten years ago set off chain reactions that set off a prohechy long told as two lover,now enemy's fight with all their begins. This story follows Emma Sherwasts,the Daiquiri on her quest to find her parents while finding out who she is and the forces of evil trying to kill her even though the new world has rules to follow and fractions for protection.(Orginal story)





	Blood Night (The Daiquiri of Lacuas Grave #1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! XD

1.Humanity must be underliege of a member of any fraction. 

2\. Must be 18 years old to be an underliege.

3\. Failure or not choosing a fraction will mark you as 'The Abonded Ones' and anything could happen from midnight to dawn.

4\. Don't go out at night otherwise Rogues will strike.

5\. Inter-breding is allowed but marriage will take time.

6\. Muder is allowed if one life is at risk.

7\. If you break all these rules the 'Raganrok System' will deal with you and the high court will deliver the punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudos and Fav!


End file.
